


One Piece PETs: VS

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The girls take their guys to a certain store. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: VS

**One Piece PETs: VS**

 

(I don't own One Piece. This fantastic series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

The Straw Hat pirates have just recently docked at a small island. Blizzard yawned as he lied outside, under the shade.

 

   Right now, his owner, Monkey D. Luffy, is heading off into town with the navigator, Nami, along with the Swordsman, Roronoa Zoro, and their archaeologist, Nico Robin.

 

Why?

 

The reason for this is because the ladies are taking them shopping with them.

 

"Where we goin', Nami?" Luffy asked, jumping and down excitedly like a kid hopped up on sugar. "Huh? Where we goin'?!"

 

"It's a surprise, Luffy." Nami answered.

 

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised!" Luffy told her.

 

"Nice try, but no." Nami replied.

 

"Aw~!" the Captain whined.

 

Robin just chuckled.

 

"Baby." Zoro grumbled.

 

"I heard that!" Luffy snapped.

 

"Boys, enough!" Nami shouted. "Or we'll go right back to the ship!"

 

"Yes, Nami." Luffy replied.

 

"Good." Nami nodded.

 

They continued on their way until they reached their intended destination and that is...

 

"Victoria's Secret?" Luffy asked.

 

"That's right." Nami answered with a nod.

 

"Why'd you bring us here?" Zoro asked.

 

"You'll see." Robin winked.

 

Luffy seemed a bit disappointed. He was really hoping for something to eat. He was a bit hungry (no surprise).

 

"When we're done here," he started, "can we get lunch?"

 

Nami giggled, saying, "Luffy, you ate not too long ago. Remember? Right before we left, you had a few biscuits."

 

"Yeah, but they barely filled me up." he replied.

 

"Don't be surprised if you get diabetes from eating so much." Zoro muttered.

 

"Pssh! Like that'll ever happen." Luffy scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

 

"Are you two done?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes." Luffy answered.

 

"Good, now let's go inside." the Booted Puss Woman nodded.

 

   With that, the four went inside the store. While inside, they saw lots of other women. As well as many different types of brassieres, panties, lingerie, nightgowns, and other sleepwear.

 

"...Whoa," Luffy remarked. "Sanji and Brook would have a field day in here."

 

"Knowing the cook," Zoro started. "He'd die of blood loss."

 

"Yep," Nami agreed, nonchalantly. "Another reason why Robin and I didn't tell him where we're going today."

 

"Where does he think we were going?" Zoro asked.

 

"Out shopping, though we didn't tell him to which store." Nami answered.

 

"Oh." Zoro replied.

 

   Nami and Robin picked out which lingerie they liked and headed for the changing rooms. They made Zoro and Luffy wait outside for them. Soon, the girls exited their changing rooms and the boys' jaws immediately hit the floor. Robin and Nami were each wearing very sexy brassieres with matching lace-back panties.

 

"What do you think, Lu?" Nami asked.

 

"Uhhhh..." Luffy answered, a stream of blood trickling out of his nose.

 

"Something wrong?"

 

"N...no." Luffy mumbled.

 

"All right." Nami replied as she went back into her changing room.

 

"So, _Tora-kun_ , what do you think of this?" Robin asked.

 

Zoro's reaction was the same as Luffy's. Robin chuckled.

 

"Oh, well." she said.

 

She went back to her changing room. Luffy and Zoro looked at each other.

 

"...That was hot." Zoro said.

 

"Very." Luffy agreed. "I wonder what they'll come out wearing next."

 

   As if his words were magic, the girls came out wearing very alluring lingerie. Nami's is red-orange with fuzzy lace. Robin's is lavender with a frilled lace. Luffy drooled at the sight...and he also felt some activity going on in his "nether region". Nami walked over to Luffy and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

 

"I guess that means you like it?" Nami asked.

 

"Eeegaahhh..." Luffy babbled, blushing like mad.

 

Nami giggled.

 

"What about you, Zoro?" Robin asked.

 

"Huh?" Zoro asked, not really paying attention.

 

Robin just chuckled and scratched his ears, causing him to purr.

 

"Do you like the lace?"

 

"Yeah...a lot...!"

 

Robin smiled. Then, the girls went back in. Zoro felt something coming up down south. He blushed and twitched his ear.

 

"Luffy..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Are you getting that feeling?"

 

"Yup."

 

"Same here."

 

Robin and Nami came out of their changing rooms and this time they were wearing window bras.

 

" _Lulu-chan_ , do you like this one?" Nami asked.

 

"Uh-huh..." Luffy nodded, blood dripping from his nose.

 

" _Tora-kun_ , how does this look on me?" Robin asked.

 

"Looks good..." Zoro answered, blood dripping from his nose.

 

The ladies chuckled as they went back into their changing rooms.

 

"Damn, that was hot." Luffy whispered.

 

"Too hot..." Zoro added.

 

Robin came out wearing a very sexy little french maid lingerie. Zoro blushed at least tenfold.

 

"How does this look on me, Zoro?" Robin asked.

 

Zoro didn't respond. Instead, he just started purring and swishing his tail back and forth. Robin chuckled.

 

"I'll take that as a yes."

 

Nami came out, wearing a citrus splash lace halter babydoll lingerie. Luffy covered his nose to keep more blood from dripping out.

 

"You like?" Nami asked.

 

   Luffy tried to speak...yet, he could not find the words. Nami walked up to him and wiped the blood from his nose with a tissue. While she did this, Luffy got an eyeful of her cleavage. Luffy licked his lips and blushed heavily.

 

"Like what you see, Gummy Monkey?" Nami asked, seductively.

 

Luffy tried to speak, but he found himself getting tongue-tied.

 

"I'm just gonna assume that's Portuguese for "Yes"." the Booted Puss Woman giggled.

 

Luffy swallowed and nodded his head.

 

 _'Dammit...I can't hold myself back any longer!'_ he thought.

 

As for Zoro? It looked like he wasn't doing much better.

 

"Um, Zoro?" Robin asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

 

It only took five seconds for him and Luffy to stand up and shout, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!"

 

Without warning, the boys jumped at the girls and started to make out with them.

 

"Oh, Luffy~...!"

 

"Zoro...!"

 

Knowing full well that people may be watching, the boys took the girls inside the fitting rooms. That's when the _real_ fun began. In the changing room that Luffy and Nami were in, Luffy is already taking his pants off and kissing Nami. He lifted her up by her waist with his tail as he pulled out a condom from his pocket, put it on his wang, and proceeded to enter her womanhood.

 

"Mm~!" Nami moaned.

 

"Get ready." Luffy whispered.

 

Soon...he penetrated her.

 

"Ah!" Nami cried.

 

He made moderate thrusts into Nami. He kissed her neck sloppily, but she didn't seem to care. All she was concerned about was for him to keep going into her.

 

Meanwhile, with Zoro and Robin, they were already going at it. Thankfully, they had protection.

 

"Zoro...!" Robn cried.

 

Zoro panted as he kept going in and out of the Crane Woman.

 

"You're getting tight...!" he grunted.

 

"Mm-hmm...!" Robin moaned.

 

This last for five minutes until they all climaxed. Luffy panted as he pulled out of Nami.

 

"That was fantastic...!" Nami exclaimed, breathlessly.

 

"Yeah." Luffy agreed, equally breathless.

 

We now cut back to Zoro and Robin.

 

"Oh, Zoro...that was amazing...!" Robin whispered.

 

Zoro smirked.

 

"Maybe we'll go for another round?" he asked.

 

Robin chuckled.

 

"Perhaps later, Tiger." she replied.

 

"Eh. Can't blame a guy for trying."

 

They both cleaned themselves up as they exited the room. Luffy and Nami did the same as well. However, not long after they did so, they heard a strange noise.

 

***Guuuurrrgg...uuurrmm...rrrrgh...***

 

Turns out, it was Luffy's stomach. No surprise.

 

"Now can we get something to eat?" he asked.

 

Nami and Robin giggled while Zoro sighed in annoyance.

 

"Sure, Luffy," Nami said, giving Luffy's tummy a gentle pat. "Let's see what we can get for this hungry tummy of yours."

 

"Thanks!" Luffy smiled.

 

"Anytime." Nami replied.

 

   So, after changing back into their outfits, Nami and Robin made their purchases and left the store with Luffy and Zoro. The guys carried most of the bags, not that they minded. They were in too good a mood right now, anyway. That, and the two of them are ridiculously strong.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "That was fun."

 

"Very." Nami agreed.

 

"We'll have to do it again, sometime." Robin added.

 

"I look forward to it." said Zoro.

 

"Just like how I'm looking forward to lunch." Luffy reminded.

 

They arrived at a nearby restaurant and, unsurprisingly, Luffy was being a glutton.

 

"Mmmm...so good~!" he said.

 

"Don't talk with your mouthful," Nami scolded. "It's not polite."

 

Luffy swallowed.

 

"Sorry." he apologized.

 

"It's okay." Nami replied, petting his hair.

 

The Monkey Man smiled.

 

"Bottomless pit." Zoro grumbled.

 

"Let him be, Zoro." Robin chuckled as she scratched Zoro behind his ears, earning a purr from the Tiger Man.

 

*****Later*****

 

Luffy had finished his meal and was very satisfied. Nami rubbed his engorged belly.

 

"Happy now, Luffy?" she asked, giggling.

 

"Mm-hm." he nodded. "Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome, Lulu-chan."

 

"Good thing that they had an "All-You-Can-Eat-For-Free" Day," Robin said.

 

"Yeah." Nami chuckled.

 

Zoro just looked at the mountain-high stacks of plates on the table.

 

"Jeez..." he muttered.

 

Luffy then let out a yawn.

 

"Uh-oh," Nami said, giggling. "I know what that means~!"

 

"We better head back." Robin chuckled.

 

"Zoro, can you carry Luffy please, and our bags?" Nami asked.

 

"Why me?!" Zoro asked. "Carry your own bags, witch!!"

 

*****Five seconds later*****

 

Zoro now has a black eye and is carrying Luffy and all of the girls' bags.

 

"Thanks, Zoro." Luffy said.

 

"Shut up." Zoro growled.

 

"Okay." Luffy replied.

 

   Nami and Robin just giggled. Eventually, they made it back to the Sunny where they are greeted by Blizzard and Chopper. Naturally, Blizzard smothered Luffy in doggy kisses.

 

"Ha ha, I missed you, too, Blizzard!" the Captain laughed.

 

Nami just giggled.

 

"Okay, Blizzard," she said. "Down boy."

 

   Blizzard stopped licking Luffy when she told him this. Luffy stood up, and then Nami held his hand. Then, she whispered in his ear, "I'm gonna be wearing that fuzzy bra...!"

 

The Monkey Man grinned. Nami smiled and winked at him before she walked away.

 

"You know where to find me~!" she sang.

 

"Gotcha!" he called.

 

Now, we move on to Zoro and Robin.

 

"Meet me in the crow's nest in half an hour." Robin whispered.

 

Zoro's ears perked up when she said this. Robin just winked before she walked away. Later on, the guys meet up with the girls in their respective rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this just came to me, one day, while I was at VS.


End file.
